


RoseVrisKanRezi Polystuck 2020

by Art by Ifer (Ihasafandom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Art, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Digital Art, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Trollstuck, Weird Biology, bug!trolls, polystuck, xeno!trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasafandom/pseuds/Art%20by%20Ifer
Summary: TTMIYH: rosekanvrisrezi indulgence. go nuts, so long as it's NOT canon. give me your aus.Hope Troll!Rose and my xeno designs are AU enough for you!
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Art by Ifer, Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Prospit





	RoseVrisKanRezi Polystuck 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).



Desc: Troll!Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope, and Vriska Serket interacting on a couch. All are drawn very alien and buglike. Vriska is lying back on the couch. Her head is being pulled back by her hair by Rose, a seadweller sitting on the ground behind her. Rose has thin needle teeth and is snarkily amused by Vriska's irritation. Kanaya, kneeling behind the couch, is snarling down at Terezi, who is seated on Vriska's lap. She's trying to kick Kanaya in the face but being stopped by her large hand around her thin ankle. Terezi looks happy ready to continue this fight, claws up and grabbing, and is being somewhat restrained by Vriska's hands on her horn and neck.


End file.
